Purez
|status = Merged with on Day 19 |challenges = 4 |lowestplacingmember = JakeGoesInLine (18/18) |highestplacingmember = AmazingPurry (4/18) |flagimage = |insigniaimage = |buffimage = }} Purez, also known as the "Beauty" tribe, is one of the three starting tribes of Survivor ORG 6: Haiti. Their tribe color is sky blue. Members Original * Tsuna431, aka Arina, an alias to the previous contestant Joulee from Mali. * Coldmanner, aka Brian, a fifteen year old from the United States of America. * Drfizwuz997xlol, aka Cameron, a sixteen year old from the United States of America. * JakeGoesInLine, aka Jake S., a sixteen year old chess master from America. * JessyPop, aka Jessy, an eighteen year old from the United States of America. * AmazingPurry, aka Purry, a thirteen year old from Scotland. Dissolved * Tsuna431 * Coldmanner * Edzz * Jake R * JessyPop * Sharky 3000 Tribe History Purez was a starting tribe on Survivor ORG 6: Haiti that consisted of the six most beautiful/handsome contestants on the season, which was determined based off a maze flash game that contained multiple black holes that needed to be avoided to get the ball through. It was formed on day two, due to One World being in play the first game day in order to give the castaways an opportunity to prove the worth of their tribes. Purez placed last in their first immunity challenge that required them to be the tribe with the most total points on the Simon flash game. They went to Tribal Council where Jake S. was the first person voted out of the tribe and the game to allow him to get back to his personal life. On Day 4, the tribes were brought into the reward and immunity challenge. It was revealed that Exile Island was in play and that there was an idol geared towards the beauties: the social idol. The person that wins this idol will have the chance to control somebody else's vote in Tribal Council. When played before Tribal Results, the person who played will choose someone in Tribal Council area, and will negate their vote, and, in the process, will get to vote in replacement of that negated vote, essentially controlling somebody else's vote. The tribes had to make a bad and good flag for the challenge. Jessy made both for the tribe and Purez placed second with a score of 38/60. Cameron went to Exile on behalf of the tribe. By Day 6, the tribe had talked a lot unsurprisingly as the social tribe. They took turns sharing what had been going on with their lives before they signed up to play Survivor. At the reward and immunity challenge the reward was the same opportunity to go to Tribal Council and for the challenge each tribe needed to pick three people to play Winterbells and two to distribute weights. Jessy, Purry, and Arina played and Cameron and Brian distributed. In total the three scored 145820 and placed second again. Cameron went to Exile on behalf of the tribe and got the clue to the Smart Idol. Trivia *Purez is the fourth blue tribe. *The tribe consist of the "beautiful" players on the season. **The flash game Black Holes determined this. *Purez lost the first immunity challenge of the season. *Purez is the first tribe to unanimously vote somebody out at the first Tribal Council. *This tribe had the most girls with 3. *This tribe had the most LGBTQ+ contestants with 3. Category:Tribes Category:Haiti Tribes Category:Starting Tribes Category:Blue Tribes